Q&A
by sherridin
Summary: Jean and Scott are ironing out the kinks.


Title: Q&A

Setting: Jean's back with Scott and they're ironing out the kinks.

* * *

"Did you love her?"

Scott looked up, he thought he heard wrong. But looking at Jean, he knew he didn't.

It was a warm, lazy Sunday afternoon in the mansion. Jean was checking some term papers and Scott was keeping her company in the otherwise empty classroom.

They started the day in good spirits. Flirty, playful, and relaxed. They fooled around for a while before Jean finally put her foot down and told Scott she won't be able to finish anything unless he sits at the far end. After an hour of silent work, out of nowhere the loaded question launched its way across the room like a sharp arrow.

Scott closed his laptop with a soft click. He looked at Jean who was looking expectantly back at him behind the teacher's desk. Instead of wearing her usual, impeccable button downs and skirts that she deems as "teacher clothes", she was dressed in a pair of loose khakis and a white tank top. Hair gathered in a messy bun.

She sat there, pen poised over a student's paper, her face inquiring and puzzled. He thought even she was surprised with the question.

"Forget it. I don't know where that came from."

"No. It's ok." It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of Jean asking it one day.

He walked slowly to the front and sat on the first row. "You can ask me anything."

"Ok... Did you love her?"

"I did. For a while I did."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

A pause.

"No."

"But you still think of her."

"We've been together for a while. She's part of my past and to a degree, a part of me... Maybe it's how you feel about Logan."

A pause. "That's not good."

Scott exhaled. "You tell me."

"So that makes us even?"

"Maybe...but not in a good way."

"No."

After a long stretch of silence, Jean watched as Scott walked to the end of the room and settled back to his seat.

Jean looked down at her work but her eyes weren't catching any words. She shuffled some papers around and thought it would be best if she didn't grade anything for the sake of her students. After a while she saw a movement at the corner of her eye and looked up.

Scott was raising his hand.

Jean smiled in spite of herself. "Yes, Mr. Summers?"

"That had to earn me high marks, right?"

"Yeah, for sheer, brutal honesty."

"I hear it's the best policy or something."

"But negative 5 for throwing Logan in the answer."

"Ah, I should quit while I'm ahead."

"Anything else you want to know about?" Scott asked, "I mean I want it to be different this time. Better face it head on, right?"

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I really do."

"So, no other questions?"

"No... wait, one more. Who's better in bed?"

Scott paused. "Who's what?... Are you serious?"

"We're doing the honesty thing, right? I'm curious, I want to know."

Scott waited for Jean to pull the plug but she was looking expectantly at him.

"It's a weird question. I mean, do you want to know? ... Ok fine I can do this." Scott cleared his throat, "So ummm, in terms of... I mean you're sort of umm -"

Jean couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. "Stop! I'm kidding! Don't answer that. I don't want to know, honestly. Come on."

"God, you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, kidding." Jean said, her eyes crinkled.

Scott snorted. At least she's ok enough to joke about it. "So any _more_ questions?"

Jean shook her head, biting back her smile. "Not right now."

"Good."

"Though... there is a favor you can do..."

Scott's lips twisted into a smile when he caught that tone. "And what's that?"

Jean shook her hair out of its knot. "Why don't you come over here and see?"

"But Ms. Grey is it legal?" asked Scott, feigning a scandalized look.

Jean shrugged with an impish smile on her lips.

Scott stalked to the front. "Anything for a hot teacher."

30 minutes later...

"When you said extra credit, this is not what I had in mind." Scott remarked, looking up from the stack of papers he's now grading.

Jean grinned. "Oh dirty, dirty."

"No really, I was hoping for something else."

She tossed him a notebook. "After you record the scores, we'll see."


End file.
